Lovefool
by nerdorkywriter
Summary: Our first time was clumsy and messy. Real messy. Ed x Winry, Edward's POV


**Title:** Lovefool  
**Author:** nerdorkywriter  
**Pairing: **Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell / Roy Mustang & Riza Hawkeye (sorta)  
**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Rating: **M  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

Our first time was clumsy and messy. _Real _messy.

It was in the middle of December, after Central's big annual Christmas ball. Mustang had rented out a hotel room for him and a certain lieutenant that night, but I snuck into the room to see if I could find Mustang's wallet. The bastard owed me money from when I had to get a taxi to drive his drunk ass home a couple of nights before then. And since Winry was my date, she, of course, tagged along. So being the perfect "angel" she was, she had tried to convince me from taking his wallet.

"Just let it go, Ed. What if we get caught?" She whispered harshly as she consistently continued to check outside the room for any of the workers patrolling the hallway.

"Would you just relax?" I snapped back. It was quite irritating how paranoid Winry was. This was nothing compared to all of the other shit I'd done in the past. She of _all _people should've realized that. "No one's gonna come in, Winry. Besides, the workers don't clean the rooms until the next morning. Now if you could just help me look for his damn wallet, we'll be out of here in no time."

She sighed in defeat as she began to rummage through his dresser with me. When we finished, all we found was a bunch of clothes and a matching women's pajama set.

"Oh, come on," I scoffed, "it's gotta be in here somewhere."

"Are you sure he didn't, you know, _take _it?"

I smirked. "Nah. Mustang pays for everything in advance, so he just keeps some cash in his pockets for tips."

Winry plopped herself onto the bed and fiddled with one of the straps on her shoe. "And you know this, how?"

I simply shrugged and replied, "Eh. I just know."

"Geez, Ed. You're hopeless," She chuckled as she struggled with her heels. I folded my arms and just watched her in amusement.

Winry had her left leg hanging straight off the bed and the other folded up to her chest. She rested her chin on top of her right knee and continued to fool with the strap of her shoe. Her brow was furrowed and her tongue was slightly sticking out from concentration.

She looked almost adorable sitting there like that, until I realized the position she was in.

My eyes trailed down her leg and slightly the side where she had been completely exposed. My face suddenly began to scorch and I couldn't even think anymore.

_Holy shit, since when does Winry underwear like that?_

"Ed," Winry began with uneasiness in her voice. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. I'll be outside," I started to turn around until her tiny hand wrapped around my wrist.

"What did you see, Ed?"

There's no way I could get out of this. I gulped and looked at her straight in the eyes; they were filled with fury and I just knew that I was going down.

"Well, I-I mean, you can't just-just," I repeatedly stuttered. Why couldn't I just fucking spit it out?

"Could you talk like a normal human being, Ed?"

"How can you expect me to _not _look when you're just sitting like that, Winry?!"

Winry's eyes shot open as she immediately let go of my wrist. I felt the blush creeping back onto my cheeks again. God, this was so embarrassing. I didn't even know I had feelings like _that _for this ungirly machine geek.

"I didn't think you'd look," She replied with a slight blush of her own. "In fact, I never even thought you'd see me like that."

"Yeah, well, I'm older now, Winry. People grow, hormones take over, it would've happened with any girl." I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling uncomfortable. I really didn't want to talk about this now.

Winry raised an eyebrow and her eyes met mine while I could just feel her trying to figure out what I was thinking. Silence had filled the room for what seemed like hours.

"So," She stood up from the bed and walked ever so slowly towards me. "You would've just looked at _any _girl's crotch, Ed?"

Every step she continued to take forward, I took backwards. "Y-Yeah," I hesitantly answered.

My thoughts were completely cut off when Winry placed her open hand on my stomach. It slowly crept all the way up to my collar, and she gently tugged it down so that we met eye-to-eye. We were so close that our noses slipped past each other and I could see every little detail on her face.

It wasn't until then I realized that Winry was… well, _gorgeous_.

Her skin was so smooth and soft that it was like I was staring straight into the face of a giant porcelain doll. I always told myself that her eyes were blue, but they were so much more than just blue; the color of her eyes literally looked like the crystal-clear water of the river we used to play by. Her nose was a lot smaller and cuter than I thought, too. Oh, and her _lips_. She had a small mouth, but her lips were very plump and glossy from the lip-gloss she was wearing.

I figured that she held me this close to her face so that I could see that she was actually really pretty, but my brain just totally shut down when she said, "So if any girl came this close to you, would you kiss them?"

I was almost drawn in to Winry's sweet-smelling breath. Now I was really lost. I've always known that I was incredibly strong, so how could one girl have so much effect on me? It was like she had a secret switch, or something. Did she learn alchemy all those years I had been traveling? Could alchemy even _do _that to people? She'd even got me asking myself stupid questions.

I stopped the madness in my head by simply saying, "No."

She evilly smiled and said, "Good."

I held my breath in when I saw her eyes gradually close before mine did. Then, I suddenly discovered that Winry's lips were a _lot _softer than they looked. Our lips were delicately pressed against each other for quite a while until Winry pulled back. I didn't even notice that she had moved closer and wrapped her arms completely around my neck.

"Do you want to try that again?"

I nodded.

Winry kissed me a little harder this time, almost pushing me against the wall. I unconsciously wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to me as close as I possibly could. In response, a tiny noise escaped the back of Winry's throat. I don't know why, but I really liked it. I wanted her to make more of those noises or hear my name escape from her lips, so I placed my hands on her bottom, pushing her harder into me.

"Edward," She finally moaned my name. Hearing her say my name like that gave me shivers down my back.

I don't remember who pulled who, but we somehow ended up on the bed. We continued to kiss for the longest time and eventually Winry climbed onto my lap, swiftly unbuttoned my shirt, and removed my belt all in a matter of seconds. How was she so good at this?

I interrupted her right before she was getting ready to unzip my pants. She looked up at me with a puzzled, almost bewildered look.

"What's wrong, Ed?" She asked.

"Are you experienced, Winry?"

"… Excuse me?"

"It's just that you seem to know exactly what you're doing and I… I was just wondering." I placed my hands on her hips and waited for her response.

"Nope." She flat out replied.

My eyebrows shot straight up. "You've never kissed anybody?"

She shrugged and then grinned at me. "I guess I'm just talented."

I decided that was all I needed to know and continued to kiss her. Winry sooner or later got my pants and shirt off, but I never even got past untying the halter top of her dress. I had the hardest time unclasping her damn bra, and I got so frustrated that I even ended up entirely ripping off the back of it. Winry didn't really care too much about it since she just pushed it off the bed, but she really got pissed when some of her hair got caught in my automail.

At one point, Winry even fell on the ground. We were kissing on the edge of the bed and when I rolled over so that I could be on top, I accidentally rolled her off of the bed.

"_Oh shit," I muttered when I found out that I had just basically threw Winry off the bed._

"_Edward Elric," Winry growled from the floor, "you suck."_

When I entered myself into her, I accidentally pushed so hard the first time that I made her scream and cry. I immediately stopped and scooped her into my arms, hugging her as tight as I possibly could. She kept telling me that she was fine, that the pain was going to happen whether I liked it or not, but I didn't care. I lost control of myself and ruthlessly hurt her. So instead of trying to instantly make another attempt, I brought her under the covers with me and simply embraced her.

We laid like that for a couple of hours and Winry enjoyed it for a while, but she finally convinced me that she wasn't in too much pain when she started to kiss me again. I remember the way she had kissed me so discreetly; she left a trail of hot kisses up my stomach all the way to my neck and she even nibbled on my ear, which _really_ drove me crazy. So we tried again, except I was ten times more careful and gentle with her the second try. And then when we finally did it right that time, it was the most amazing moment I had ever experienced in my entire life.

Unfortunately, the remainder of our night hadn't been peaceful since Roy and Riza eventually arrived and found us lying in their bed naked. The bastard actually burnt my clothes to a crisp and ordered security to throw me out of the room. Winry was pretty calm about the whole situation, but it was easy for her to say since Riza made sure Winry had all her clothes on before she left the room.

It wasn't a great first time, but it really made me open eyes and appreciate what I had in front of me all along. We were just alike, yet completely different all at the same time, which made our relationship even stronger. Sure, she was a total machine geek, but she was my machine geek. My one and only.

I never thought I would say these words, but Winry had grown into such a beautiful, young woman. And I finally realized that I was totally head over heels for her.

* * *

**The title's boring, I know, but I just figured I'd give the story this title since I was listening to "Lovefool" by The Cardigans. I bet you guys thought this would be a dirty smut fic from the summary, huh ;) well, sorry if I disappointed any of you! I tried to make an attempt smut, though, so tell me how it was? THANKS GUYS~ 33333**


End file.
